When Your Eyes Wander
by NatureG45
Summary: Natsu Dragneel in a suit was truly a sight to behold.
1. Chapter 1

… _._

…

 _..I sinned again. God can't help me now, i am too far gone_

 **Pairing : Nalu**

 **Rating: T**

Natsu Dragneel in a suit was truly a sight to behold.

On those rare occasions they were assigned as guards for high end events, formal wear was required and Natsu's suit was pulled out of the depths of his closet to see the light.

It was a simple suit. Long-sleeved white shirt, black pants and a vest coupled with his signature scarf and a pair of dress shoes, Lucy couldn't think of a better outfit to put her partner in.

How could she put it?

The suit was better than his casual wear. Tight in all the right places and somehow, managed to put him in a light that never failed to catch her off guard no matter how many times she saw it.

The best thing about the suit however, was the show that came after.

First went the shoes, flung off his feet to unknown corners of the apartment to be found later. The vest followed shortly after, dropped on the floor without a care as he flopped on the couch.

He let out a fatigued sigh and let his fingers go to work.

Button by button he went, his hands quick to open the garment as soon as the last button was undone, revealing to Lucy territory she was all too familiar with. Every single dip and curve; every single sharp outline of muscle and faded scar was known to her like she knew her own body.

At one point in time Lucy would've turned away from the sight out of embarrassment but now her eyes refused to leave him. Her stomach clenched as she remembered those times her hands ran over his skin, when the air was hot and heavy and there was no distance between them.

Natsu's hands dropped a little lower, pulling out the shirt from where it was tucked. His fingers skimmed the top of his pants, swiftly making work of the button and dropping it to his ankles.

Natsu kicked it off- landing it next to the vest- leaving him in only boxers and his scarf. The open shirt disappeared soon after, dropped behind the couch.

He stretched and Lucy stifled a gasp.

All the muscles in his body tightened at the action. He gripped the cushions as he tried to remove the stiffness from his joints. His shoulders rolled, his stomach was taut and his toes curled.

His grip tightened on the cushions and he grunted, sinking back into the throw pillows with a dreamy look of satisfaction as he managed to release himself from he had felt.

Lucy's mind could only flash back to the moments when _**she**_ had brought on such a reaction, how sweet they were. The heat pooling in her stomach grew. She pressed her thighs together at the thought.

Natsu stretched once more and the process repeated itself before her eyes.

The tiniest of moans slipped out from Lucy's gritted teeth that went unheard by him as he craned his neck in order to work out those kinks he had missed.

His scarf- loosened by his previous activities- slowly slid off his neck and dropped into his lap. Its tassels curled like fingers around his throat as it trailed down his tightened features.

The sounds Natsu had made when she first discovered those trails were the kind not easily forgotten. Those needy groans and desperate pants resounded in her ears as she turned away from her nearly naked partner, done with what he was doing and leaning back on the couch with his legs spread out in obvious comfort.

She spared him a glance out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip. The space there looked _**so inviting.**_

This was getting ridiculous. Was it even possible to lust after someone this much?

Her mind said no but her body's response to Natsu told a much different tale. Lucy sighed and slipped off her heels, stowing them neatly against the wall. The heat she was feeling still ran strong in her body. Natsu was gonna drive her insane at this rate.

"Hey Lucy, you ok? You've been kinda quiet."

"Yeah, um, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some….things."

… _..don't tell my mother_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, i got bored and i decided why not try to make a second part to_ _whatever it is that I wrote before?_

 _I mean it's not like I had anything else to do really like homework_

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Rating: T**

Off came Lucy's dress, the straps of the flowing lavender dress she wore slipped off her shoulders and glided past her curves.

Natsu couldn't help but stare at her in moments like this.

Sure Lucy in a fancy gown was always amazing to see, but Lucy coming out of said fancy gown? That was a magical experience that he just simply couldn't get enough off.

The garment dropped to the floor, leaving his partner almost bare-save for her matching underwear which his eyes gratefully took in.

They were white. White lace with a lone purple bow sitting in the center of each. Natsu's mouth practically watered at the sight. He knew without a doubt, that almost all of Lucy's underwear were flimsy. It usually took him little to no effort getting through those frilly barriers in order to… _get a taste of Lucy's sweetness._

Sometimes in his haste, they were torn in his grip. He smirked at the memories.

With a quick flick of her foot, Lucy tossed the dress up to her awaiting palms. She hung it on a nearby chair and smoothed out the creases, then turned her attention to the dresser.

Lucy bent over to gain access to the bottom drawer-which held an assortment of shorts and T-shirts set aside as sleep wear- and Natsu _couldn't believe_ the sound managed to slip out of his throat. He instinctively drew one of the cushions into his lap when he felt all the blood in his body rush south.

He really couldn't help it. How could he when his mind brought up all those memories of times when he held what he was faced with now?

It was so soft in his grasp, and with every squeeze her expressions had grown wilder, lust unrestrained. Those moments were the ones he savoured the most because it was when her voice grew husky and practically dripping with desire. Natsu drew a shuddering breath and pressed the cushion a bit closer. _He really did love it when she got like that._

She continued in her search, humming softly, shaking her hips in beat with the rhythm. She was just blissfully unaware of how hard he was staring at her, how hard he had become _because_ of her.

Lucy surfaced moments after, holding a lone T-shirt. A red T-shirt. _His_ T-shirt. The same one that she had claimed as her own after their first wild ride together had ended.

His mind was fairly chaotic at the moment. Images flashed past his open eyes, tantalizing sounds invaded his ears and his skin prickled. He could literally _feel_ her hands on him. The strength in those hands had kept him close and at her mercy for that night. And many nights after.

Lucy tugged the shirt over her head and reached under to unclasp her bra. It came off smoothly and she casually threw it, missing the target chair and dropping softly to the floor.

Natsu eyed it with great interest. Who knew such a simple action would cause his mind to go even wilder? He closed his eyes to give himself a few moments to breathe properly.

He heard Lucy stalk off somewhere and he stole a peek at her as she strolled into the kitchen. Her hair stopped just short of her swaying hips and his eyes dropped a little lower to her bare legs. They looked as luscious as ever.

This was crazy.

How could he want Lucy more than he already did now? Natsu was pretty sure that wasn't possible but what he had hidden beneath the cushion said something else. He sighed, it wasn't gonna go anytime soon. He was pretty sure that Lucy was gonna drive him insane at this rate.

He heard glasses in the kitchen clinking when Lucy called out to him.

"Hey Natsu, you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah thanks. I was feeling a bit thirsty actually."


End file.
